This invention relates to switchable electrical appliances including target illuminators for firearms, and more particularly to electrical appliances including an illumination apparatus with a removably securable switch device.
Illumination apparatus for being mounted to firearms are well known. Such illuminators include one or more light sources that may be selectively energized for illuminating a target or for other tactical purposes.
One such firearm illumination apparatus, disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/878,709 by the present inventor, includes a high intensity light source and a low intensity light source that are selectively switchable for either illuminating a target by energization of the high intensity light source or for illuminating the user""s surroundings upon energization of the low intensity light source. Application Ser. No. 09/878,709 is incorporated herein by reference.
In firearm illumination apparatus of the prior art which includes two switchable light sources, one or the other of the two light sources are energized by switches normally permanently carried by the illuminator""s housing.
The present invention provides an illumination apparatus for being mounted to a firearm, and including a switch device for operating one, or the other, or both of two light sources carried by the illuminator device, which switch device is removably securable to the illuminator device.
According to one aspect of a preferred embodiment of the invention, an illumination apparatus for a firearm is provided that comprises the combination of: a housing adapted to be secured to the firearm; a first light source carried by the housing; a second light source carried by the housing; a battery carried by the housing in circuit for energizing the light sources when switch actuated; and a switch device removably securable to the housing, the switch device including a first momentary switch and a second momentary switch connected in the circuit when the switch device is secured to the housing, the switch device including a switch actuator having a first position for actuating the first momentary switch to cause the first light source to be energized by the battery, a second position for actuating the second momentary switch to cause the second light source to be energized by the battery, and a third position for simultaneously actuating the first and second momentary switches to cause the first and second light sources to be energized by the battery.
In a preferred configuration, the illuminator device housing includes a pair of cylindrical segments projecting therefrom and separated by a longitudinal slot, the segments encircling electrical contacts of the circuit; the switch device includes a wall having arcuate openings therethrough and about electrical contacts of the first and second momentary switches, the arcuate openings for receiving the segments and effecting contact between the contacts of the wall and the contacts of the housing; and a knob adapted to cooperate with the segments for securing the wall to the housing when the segments are received by the arcuate openings. The switch device includes a pin projecting from the wall of the switch device, and the housing includes a bore receiving the pin when the cylindrical segments are received by the arcuate openings.
The switch device includes a frame and pivot shaft secured to the frame, with the first and second momentary switches supported by the frame on opposite sides of the pivot shaft; and a switch actuator which includes first and second wings extending from opposite sides of a longitudinal spine pivotable about the pivot shaft in a first rotational direction when a first force is applied to the first wing for actuating the first momentary switch, the spine being pivotable about the pivot shaft in a second rotational direction when a second force is applied to the second wing for actuating the second momentary switch, the actuator being translatable when a third force is applied to the spine for simultaneously causing the first wing to actuate the first momentary switch and the second wing to actuate the second momentary switch. The switch actuator includes at least one collar (and preferably two longitudinally spaced-apart collars) along the spine pivotally supported with respect to the pivot shaft, the inside diameter of the collars being greater than the diameter of the pivot shaft for effecting rolling contact between the collars and the pivot shaft when the first force is applied to the first wing and alternatively when the second force is applied to the second wing, and for effecting translation of the collars with respect to the pivot shaft when the third force is applied to the spine.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an illumination apparatus comprises: a housing adapted to be secured to a firearm; a light source carried by the housing; a battery carried by the housing in circuit for energizing the light source when switch actuated; cylindrical segments projecting from the housing and separated by a longitudinal slot, the segments encircling electrical contacts of the circuit; a switch device removably securable to the housing, the switch device including a switch connected in the circuit when the switch device is secured to the housing, the switch device including a wall having arcuate openings therethrough and about electrical contacts of the switch, the arcuate openings for receiving the segments and effecting contact between the contacts of the wall and the contacts of the housing; and a knob adapted to cooperate with the segments for securing the wall to the housing when the segments are received by the arcuate openings. The switch device includes a pin projecting from the wall of the switch device, and the housing includes a bore receiving the pin when the cylindrical segments are received by the arcuate openings.
The present invention is applicable to other types of electrical appliances in which at least one electrical device is carried by a housing, and in which the switch device is removably securable to the housing for effecting switching of the electrical devices when the switch device is secured to the housing.